


The Battle of The Bittles

by humanwithhumanpowers



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, M/M, crack at its finest, headcanons, i should be doing my physics homework
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanwithhumanpowers/pseuds/humanwithhumanpowers
Summary: Bitty has a dark secret...





	The Battle of The Bittles

 

   Eric Richard Bittle had a big secret. Well, more like two big secrets...

 

***

 

     "Wow!!!" Chowder exclaimed one evening using exclamation points. As he was sitting with the other frogs on the VERY toxic and VERY deadly green couch, he'd come to a realization. "Does anybody else think it's like, CRAZY, that Bitty is somehow always making a pie!!! When does he have time to do anything!!!!"

     "Pshyeah," Nursey said, chilly. Because he was chill. "It's, like, totally probably almost impossible for him to do all he does. It, like, definitely almost doesn't make any probable sense." 

     Dex tensed. Well, he would have tensed had he not already been tense. He was always tense when Nursey was around, and he was always tense when Nursey wasn't around. He tensed metaphorically, "Unless..."

     "Unless!!!" Chowder exclaimed, curiously. His eyes glowed with excitement.

     "No," Dex said tensely. "...That's,,, _ridiculous_." 

     Nursey, who was sitting chilly on the VERY toxic and VERY deadly green couch beside Chowder, sat up to face his friend-not-friend. "What's, like, ridiculous? Your almost definite face?"

     Dex would have tensely murdered chill Nursey right then and there, had excited Chowder not been sitting between them. "I was going to say: unless there's more than one? Of him?"

     "Woah!!!" Chowder exclaimed, excitedly with multiple exclamation points. 

      "You're, like, definitely probably right. That is, like, probably almost ridiculous." Nursey said chilly. Because he was chill.

 

***

 

     Bitty, who had been in the kitchen baking pies-- because he was always baking pies-- had overheard the frogs talking. His heart pounded in his chest, and he dropped his pie on the ground. To show that he was shocked. 

     Quickly, without cleaning up the floor-pie, Bitty rushed upstairs and locked himself in his room. He opened the closet door to find himself.

     Or rather: _two of himself._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a chat during one of Ngozi's live streams. Typos can really hurt sometimes.


End file.
